


Счастливчик

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Logan Lucky, The Fugitive
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Возвращение Дейтона Уайта в гонки проходит немного не так, как он ожидал.





	Счастливчик

**Author's Note:**

> «Logan Lucky» еще не вышел, так что очевидно ООС и АУ относительно канона. Пост-канон для 1х03 «Беглец: Погоня продолжается».

В ноздри бьет запах горелой резины, высокооктанового топлива и раскаленного асфальта. Так пахнет адреналин, знает Дейтон. Так пахнет победа. В ушах еще стоит грохот двигателя и визг шин, но, когда он стаскивает шлем, их сменяет дружный рев ликующих трибун. Они скандируют его имя, запоздало понимает он. Вся трасса скандирует его имя.

Команда вытаскивает его из болида чуть ли не на руках, и Дейтону кажется, что многоголосый рев качает его, словно прибой. «Уайт! Уайт! Уайт!» – дружно орет толпа. Судьи совещаются всего пару секунд, и на табло на самой верхней строчке вспыхивает его имя.

Команда несет его до самого пьедестала. Кислый немец, пришедший вторым, изо всех сил выдавливая улыбку, вяло жмет ему руку. Долговязый британец, ставший третьим, радостно сгребает его в объятья и орет в ухо: «Отличная гонка, брат!», хлопая по спине ладонью. Дурацкий лавровый венок царапает вспотевший загривок под воротником комбинезона и оттягивает шею.

Дейтону вручают шампанское – бутылка стоит не меньше семисот евро. Он встряхивает ее, чувствуя, как рвется из пальцев пробка, а потом всех в радиусе десяти футов окатывает пенной струей. Девицы визжат от восторга, их крошечные платья облепляют стройные тела. Британец все еще что-то кричит ему, и Дейтон кивает, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться.

Затворы камер щелкают пулеметными очередями, репортеры орут все одновременно, и менеджер наконец оттаскивает от него британца. Дейтон машет рукой приветствующей его толпе, и рев, хотя это кажется невозможным, усиливается. Он встряхивает бутылку, проверяя, осталось ли еще что-то, и, запрокидывая голову, пьет.

Шампанское взрывается на языке остро-сладким послевкусием, обрушивается в желудок обжигающей волной. По телу мгновенно разливается тепло – Дейтон выходит на трассу только с пустым желудком и ясной головой. Менеджер что-то говорит о контрактах. Да, о них можно будет подумать, но потом. Завтра. А пока…

Он снова поворачивается к толпе, и они орут еще громче. «…свидетелями поистине триумфального возвращения пилота Формулы-1 Дейтона Уайта стал сегодня...» – доносит порыв ветра голос одного из репортеров. Дейтон запрокидывает голову, позволяя последним каплям падать в рот. Губы горят, и он уже знает, с какими заголовками появятся вечерние газеты. «Уайт смакует победу». Он смакует. Он улыбается так, что больно лицу…

* * *

Зак без особой нужды возит шваброй по одному и тому же участку пола минут пять, пока не натыкается на тяжелый взгляд старшей медсестры. Виновато улыбнувшись, он отжимает тряпку и торопливо толкает тележку с ведрами в предназначенную для этого подсобку.

– Седьмая палата, – властным голосом напоминает миссис Джейн, когда он бочком, словно это не в нем шесть футов роста и косая сажень в плечах, просачивается мимо. Зак знает это и так, седьмую палату он всегда оставляет напоследок и оттягивает уборку там, насколько может. Не потому что он ленив или брезглив, нет. Он любит свою работу. Просто он не выносит автомобильных аварий и их последствий, а в седьмой лежит парень, которого привезли с «Инди 500»*. На красном комбинезоне, когда его срезали, почти не было видно крови, но Зак помнит, какая лужа с него потом натекла.

Он выливает воду из ведер, полощет тряпку, потом снимает фартук и долго, тщательно, до самых локтей, словно хирург перед операцией, моет руки. Миссис Джейн говорит с кем-то по телефону, но, открывая дверь седьмой палаты, Зак спиной чувствует ее неодобрительный взгляд.

Гонщик лежит в той же позе, как вчера и как за неделю до этого. Кости правой ноги держатся только благодаря спицам, торчащим от лодыжки до середины бедра, рука в лубке, правая сторона лица – сплошная ссадина, выбритый висок вздулся желто-багровой опухолью. Ключица и шесть ребер в хлам, внутренним органам тоже досталось – жидкость в мочеприемнике темная от крови, хотя уже посветлее, чем была вчера.

Зак тяжело сглатывает. Перед его мысленным взором, на полном ходу переворачиваясь в воздухе, проносится автомобиль помощника шерифа и, с оглушительным скрежетом обрушившись на асфальт, сминает одинаково легко и каркас машины, и офицера внутри. Не было дня, когда бы он не жалел о той безответственной подростковой выходке. Он потому и подался в медбратья, что хотел хоть как-то искупить вину.

Цепляясь за эту мысль, Зак принимается за работу: протереть поверхности дезинфицирующим средством, откорректировать настройки противопролежневого матраца, убрать засыхающие цветы – их присылают много, целыми корзинами, но в палату букеты вносить запрещено, и они стоят на полу и стульях в маленьком предбаннике перед входом. Открытки вот, правда, никто не запрещал, и, прежде чем выбросить очередные букеты, Зак собирает карточки с пожеланиями выздоровления и оставляет их в палате.

Он как раз возится с цветами, когда открывается дверь и заходят трое. Зак уже не раз видел и полноватого лысеющего мужчину, и долговязого итальянца с гривой вьющихся черных волос. Третий – доктор Стрентон, ведущий хирург госпиталя и, как говорят, лучший специалист в Индианаполисе, если не в стране. На Зака никто не обращает внимания.

Доктор вводит посетителей в курс дела, хотя все новости, в общем-то, сводятся к тому, что «состояние тяжелое, но без ухудшений». Доктор позволяет посетителям задержаться на несколько минут, и они, вздыхая, неловко топчутся у кровати. Гонщик – Дейтон, вспоминает Зак, когда один из посетителей называет его имя – разумеется, не реагирует. Он в коме, и врачи не торопятся его выводить, не желая подвергать организм лишнему стрессу. Посетители уходят через пару минут. Лысеющий мужчина, бормоча себе под нос, сокрушается о каком-то контракте.

Зак заканчивает вскоре после этого, но зачем-то задерживается у постели, хотя обычно торопится уйти как можно быстрей. С этого ракурса, когда не видно пострадавшей половины лица, Дейтон кажется удивительно красивым: высокий лоб, аккуратный нос, точеные скулы и мягкий изгиб полных губ. Зак снова сглатывает. Ему нужно торопиться на сестринский пост, миссис Джейн наверняка засадит его за заполнение карт на полночи, но он продолжает стоять, слушая размеренный писк кардиомонитора.

– Ты остался жив, счастливчик, – сам не зная зачем, сообщает он Дейтону. – А значит, должен встать на ноги и сделать… – он изображает беспомощный жест рукой, – ну, что ты там хотел сделать. Выиграть гонки, наверное. Да.

Он без особой нужды поправляет пульсометр на указательном пальце гонщика, задерживает руку на прохладных пальцах на несколько лишних секунд и торопливо, словно с места преступления, выходит из палаты, не оглядываясь и не видя, как на бледных губах Дейтона появляется слабая улыбка.


End file.
